


The monsters that haunt you

by mendystar1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's POV, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's POV on the fascination that is John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monsters that haunt you

Sometimes I wonder what I look like through your eyes. Without the constant analyzing, with only the knowledge of an ordinary person. But you’re not ordinary are you? (quite the interesting army doctor you are.) I often tell you you’re ordinary but you’re not. You’re smarter than them, out there, running about (like Anderson) and you’re complex. You’re different. Sometimes I can deduct things about you. Simple things. You’ve got a date. You’ve got an alcoholic sibling. You’re an army doctor. But I can’t see what lies beneath it all. I can’t see the horrors you’ve seen. The things that has kept you up at night. And that’s what makes you so.. interesting.

Sometimes I sit in the corner of your room at night, watching you toss and turn, observing the reasons why you suffer as you do. I have yet to find out. You don’t let people into your past. Even I, using my methods of deduction can only find small hints but not the whole story. And that’s why you’re not ordinary. Unlike the rest of them, constantly putting their information online. Putting pieces of their life without knowing who’s watching and observing. The fools. The whole lot of them. But you dear Watson, you, you only let people in when you allow them to. To only see the brief glimpses into your life, the ones you allow to show in your appearance. 

And now I wonder,

why did you let me in?


End file.
